Red
At a young age Red was bullied throughout school for being the son of the goddess of light. Losing some of her power, Red was born with a special ability. The death of the goddess of light caused Reds hatred towards the Goddess of Darkness to grow. With the help of the other 6 chosen warriors, Red will stop at nothing to put an end to her dark reign. Personality Red is an energetic and courageous 16 year old. He treats those close to him extremely well, and even earnest to those he isn't close with. Due to the fact that Orianna was the first to show him kindness, they are the closet out of the 7 chosen warriors. Fun fact!! - Red's favorite thing is spicy food! Appearance Red is a pale boy, who is a direct descendant of the Goddess of light. He has vibrant red hair, and vibrant red eyes. Having elfish ears that come to a sharp point. He wears a grey bandanna, with an undershirt that's also grey, on top he wears a two toned shirt that's partly red and partly white, with blue jeans and red sneakers, and on his back he has a sword that is always sheathed unless in battle. Weapons Relationships Orianna (Orange) Red and Orianna are best friends. She was the first one he meets out of the 7 chosen warriors. They first encountered when the Falcon tracked her in her hometown, when he see's her she was being attacked by a monster. Red rescues Orianna from the monster after a tough battle. After, he asks her to join his crew and she agree's to join. This start's their friendship and further on creates a bond that could never be broken. Apidae (Yellow) The start of this friendship was like no other, when Red met Apidae it wasn't easygoing. Red was challenged Apidae to a duel before she ended up joining the team. Lynx (Green) Red and Lynx are both competitive, and this bond was created because of their competitions. It use to be about one proving they're better than the other, but overtime it converted into laughs, and fun. Always joking around with each other these two have learned to enjoy the time they spend together. Kai (Blue) Kai was raised by religious parent's, when she meet's Red and learns that he's a direct descendant of the Goddess of Light, She becomes very protective over him. Being babied and treated like a little brother by her, He came to accept it and appreciates Kai for it. Fang (Indigo) Red try's to include Fang in activities that the Color Prisms do outside of missions, but Fang is the type to keep to himself. Continuously pursuing Fang, Red learned that Fang enjoys alone time but can't hide his affection for his friends throughout their journey. Plum (Purple) Red and Plum have a brother and sister like relationship, from hiding her comics to adding spice to her fruit smoothies, playing pranks on her has became a //////// | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}